


Sleepy Time Time

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: But intended female reader, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Handsome Hanson, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "You get woken up with a start when theres a thud from the left side of the room and a hushed fuck! following it."





	Sleepy Time Time

You get woken up with a start when theres a thud from the left side of the room and a hushed _fuck_! following it.

 

You crack your eyes and glance over, comforted by the fact it's Arin's figure, settling back down in the pillow. You let your lids slide closed, burning your eyeballs with tiredness. 

 

You listen to him shuffle out of his clothes into his pyjamas, padding his way as quietly as possible to the bathroom. Despite his efforts, the whirring of the extractor fan is loud and annoying and so is the back and forth noise of him brushing his teeth.

 

You sigh heavily. Its not his fault he can't seem to do anything quietly.

 

He spits into the sink, the light clicks off and the quiet _thump thump thump thump_ of the balls of his feet against the carpet returns before he's weighing down the side of the bed as he slides in carefully beside you.

 

You open one eye and look at him, unimpressed. It takes him a second before he slowly turns to you, cringing.

 

"I woke you, didn't I?" He asks, meekly. You nod slowly, "I'm really sorry. I tried to be quiet."

 

You hum a laugh, scooting closer to rest your head on his chest, arm around his solid torso and hook a leg over his, "try harder next time."

 

He kisses your nose and settles, sighing and relaxing, his strong arm firm around your waist and hand resting on your thigh.

 

"Yes, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Sleepy Time Time by Cream. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5azvGKGbEjI
> 
> Bit of Arin fluff because he is a cutie!
> 
>    
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
